clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Sensei
Sensei, formerly known as ??????, is a penguin that appeared when the Dojo got damaged by lightning, returning from "a long journey". He used to be seen at the Dojo Exterior, but now he can be found inside the Dojo, sitting on the cushion next to the variable-colour pot. He has the color Gray, which is not currently available to players and appears to be a very old Penguin. He has a small white beard (Possibly he is related to Rockhopper), thick white eyebrows, and a conical straw hat. He was seen digging out the Dojo. He later revealed he would launch a card game for training Ninjas, known as "Card Jitsu". His name was revealed to be "Sensei" a Japanese word for 'teacher', implying he is the ninja trainer. Apparently, he said that came over from far away to return, which means he has been to Club Penguin before. He presently is handing out Starter Cards in the Dojo to players training to become ninjas. He awards penguins colored belts for their progress in the Card Jitsu. Also, once players get a black belt, Sensei can be challenged and if one wins, they become a true Ninja. Sensei will always pick the opposite card of what you pick, unless you are a black belt, that is. He almost always speaks Haiku. Interview In the Penguin Times Issue #163, the Club Penguin Times interviewed Sensei and he revealed some things about Ninjas and himself. interviews Sensei.]] A Possible Relative and Sensei.]] Rockhopper could be a possible relative of Sensei, seeing as they both are the only penguins to sport beards and bushy eyebrows. They both seem to have a knack for exploring, as well. This has not yet been proven. Trivia * Sensei was the first penguin to discover the island. * Sensei is one of the three only known penguins who has a real beard and real bushy eyebrows. The other ones are Rockhopper and Scrooge. * Sensei is the only penguin to have the color gray, which is not available to other penguins. * "Sensei" means teacher in Japanese. * He has every card in Card-Jitsu. * Sensei actually built the Dojo. * Sensei started the Dig Out the Dojo program. * Sensei could possibly be related to Rockhopper, seeing as he has so much in common with him. * Sensei was first seen wearing a jacket when he was on the Dojo Exterior and when he was known as "??????", probably since it was so cold outside in the mountains of Club Penguin. He now resides in the Dojo, and is seen as not wearing a jacket. * Sensei actually ridicules Sanity Penguin every time someone asks him how to become a Ninja. He quotes his infamous myth of standing in the Dojo for thirty minutes straight to become a Ninja. * Sensei usually speaks in haikus, a type of Japanese poetry. The most common form of haikus have three lines, with five syllables in the first line, seven in the second, and five again in the third, and final, line. * Sensei only fully shows his eyes in Card Jitsu. * He used to be thought to be called Pen Chi, the master of Ninjas. * Sensei does not waddle around in Club Penguin, Instead, he stays inside the Dojo. * Sensei was never known to exist by most penguins until November 2008. * Sensei is rumored to be related to White Puffles. * The Sensei may be a Secret Agent, because he has access to G's inventions while playing Card Jitsu. * The White Puffle appeared in the wild was rumored to be Sensei's pet. * In the Club Penguin Times, Sensei has his own section called "Sensei's Fortune Cookie" and it tells you your "fortune" for the week. * In the April Fool's 2009 newspaper, Sensei gave a tour of the island. *He is hiding the eggs during the easter egg hunt 2009. It might mean you might be able to meet him. Gallery Image:Dig_Out_The_Dojo_-_Mystery_Penguin.PNG|Sensei's old "Player Card" Image:Maybe_Ninja.PNG|Sensei digging in the snow. Image:Senseipillowlol|Sensei sitting on his green pillow in the Dojo. Image:Sensei_Shocked.jpg|Sensei shocked during a Card-Jitsu match. Image:The Sensei PWNs Me.jpg|Sensei during a Card-Jitsu match using a rank 11 card against a player. Image:Sensei_.jpg|Sensei mocking Sanity Penguin's theory of how to become a ninja. Image:Sensei Poses in a Rap Music Position.png|Sensei, posing in a rap position. Image:Sensei Breaks the Fourth Wall.png|Sensei speaks of "other worlds" in a mystical ninja-ish way. Click for more. Image:Sensei's Cookie.jpg|Sensei predicts your future... Rockhopper's coming! Image:Senseidraw.png|A fan made drawing of the Sensei Category:Ninjas Category:People Category:Secrets Category:Mountains Category:Dojo